


What's in a name

by Tedah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Scorpius, Domestic Fluff, Don't copy to other sites, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22134313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tedah/pseuds/Tedah
Summary: Scorpius gets lost in the mall and calls Cher to save him. Cher answers
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 29
Kudos: 229





	What's in a name

**Author's Note:**

> A mix of academy induced stress and therapy homework created this image in my head and I had to get it out of my head and onto paper.  
> This is what happened.  
> Thank you EvA_Eleanor for going over it to catch runaway punctuation.

Draco had just finished grading papers and had barely gotten started on dinner, when Harry came back from his evening out with their son. Harry had insisted they should raise Scorpius exposing him to both magical and muggle things, to give him a well rounded childhood. While Draco had grown to appreciate the Muggle world a lot more than he originally thought possible, he didn't always have the patience for it. Besides, Harry deserved some one on one time with Scorpius.

"Draco! We're back, are you still working?" Harry called.

"No, cher, I'm in the kitchen," Draco replied, wiping his hands on the apron, ready to catch the little blond ball of excitement that was his son as he hurled himself at his knees.

"Daddy, Papa and I had an adventure!" Scorpius announced, as soon as Draco picked him up.

"You did?" Draco asked, glancing at Harry as he walked in at a more sedated pace.

Draco leaned over to get a kiss from his husband, which Harry indulged in easily.

"We did," Harry confirmed, ruffling Scorpius' hair, "You want to tell daddy or should I?" He asked.

"You tell him, Papa," Scorpius replied, wrapping his arms around Draco's neck.

Draco raised an eyebrow at Harry, a mix of amusement and confusion on his face.

"You know how our son has a very developed instinct for scientific exploration?" Harry started, getting a butterbeer out of the fridge. "And how Ron used to tell you my love for your constant use of French pet names would bite us in the arse sooner or later?"

"Yes…?" Draco hesitantly replied, glancing between his husband and his son, trying to figure out how the two things factored together.

"Well, we were at the mall getting ice cream and I turned around to pay. And what did you do, Scorp?" Harry asked with a smile.

"I found a bug!" Scorpius grinned. "He was shiny and very big and I wanted to see his house."

Harry was looking at him with exasperated fondness.

"And what happened then?" Harry prompted, "While Papa got very scared since you disappeared," he added.

"I lost the bug," Scorpius sighed, dejected, his smile falling. "I didn't find his house. And then I couldn't find Papa. So I went to the guard man, and he taked me to the nice lady and she wanted to call Papa," Scorpius relayed.

"You were very good, mon choux, you should always go to the security person when you get lost," Draco told him, dropping a kiss to his cheek. “But you shouldn’t wander off on your own when we’re out.”

"Wait, it's not over. What did the nice lady ask, Scorpius?" Harry asked, fighting a smile.

"She asked what Papa's name is so she can call him."

"And my name is?" Harry closed his eyes, waiting for the perfect punchline to the joke that was his life.

"Cher!" Scorpius promptly replied.

It took Draco a split second to catch up before he was snorting with laughter. Harry crossed his arms, trying to glare at Draco. The effect was ruined by the badly concealed amusement on his face.

Draco had barely started to gather himself, when Scorpius interjected

"That's what you always call him, daddy!" And Draco faded into giggles again.

"This is serious, Draco. They called Cher on the intercom for the whole mall to hear!" Harry complained. "Do you have any idea how many people I disappointed by showing up instead of her?" Harry asked.

"I suppose all except one?" Draco replied.

“I was happy to see you, Papa,” Scorpius provided, looking at Harry with a big smile.

“I was happy to see you too, Scorpius,” Harry replied softly, his heart melting at the happy smile on his son’s face. “But for future reference my name is Harry, not Cher.”

Scorpius frowned in confusion at that piece of news. “But daddy calls you cher,” he argued.

“It’s the name I give him because I love him,” Draco explained, “It’s like when Papa calls you pumpkin, or I call you mon choux, even though your name is Scorpius.”

Scorpius thought about it for a long moment before deciding it made sense “Can I call him cher too? Because I love him,” he asked Draco.

Harry had to bite his cheek not to cry at that. “You already call me Papa, which is the name I love most,” Harry told him, picking him up from Draco’s arms so he could go back to cooking.

**Author's Note:**

> When did you find out your parents' given names weren't actually mum, dad, pops or whatever? Was it quite this dramatic?
> 
> Drop a comment below or come over to [my tumblr](https://tedahfromtayla.tumblr.com/) for a chat.


End file.
